dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Renegades (Comic)
Renegades is a comic series published by DC Comics. It is about a group of people from all over the Multiverse hopping universe to universe to take care of a threat. Issues #A Manhunter Batman, a Blue Beetle, a Supergirl, a Flash, an OMAC, and an Aquaman are summond by a man in a floating chair who reveals his name to be Metron. Metron reveals he is a multidimensional being whose chair grants him the knowledge of everything. He reveals he wants the heroes to take care of a threat in a universe but doesn't tell them what it is. He sends them there, with the heroes finding out the world is ruled by Lex Luthor and that Superman is in jail. They break Superman out, only for him to beat the heroes and say he's going to kill Luthor. #The heroes manage to get to Luthor before Superman, were it is revealed Luthor has never committed a crime in his whole life. The heroes and Luthor team up to take on Superman, with Luthor wearing the power armor he used to defeat Superman before. The heroes get in to a fight with Superman, with it ending in Aquaman sacrificing himself by stabbing Superman with Kryptonite only for Superman to laser Aquaman through the head. After this, Metron shows up once again and sends the heroes back home, saying he will call on them whenever he needs them. Meanwhile, on Aquaman's Earth, Aquaman's wife gets a note revealing Aquaman's fate. #Metron brings the heroes to a version of Earth where there is a virus called the Mad. The heroes find a Mad version of the heroes. After fending the Mad off they find a safehouse that used to be Wayne Tower. The heroes soon find Simon Stagg, Damien Wayne, Victor Fries, Clayface, and Green Arrow. They discover Stagg made the virus, and is trying to make a cure. Soon a army of the Mad storm Wayne Tower. Stagg tells the heroes to protect the tower while they hook the cure that they made into the water. The heroes combating the heroes with the end Blue Beetle getting killed, and the heroes cured the Mad. At the end Metron decides to replace the two dead members. #Metron calls on the heroes once more, replacing Blue Beetle and Aquaman with a version of Wonder Woman, who appears to only be an Amazon and actually doesn't know who "Wonder Woman" is, and a version of Arsenal who has to wear a special suit as be comes from a world were the sun doesn't exist and thus humans evolved very differently and can't handle too much bright light. They are sent to a world were H.I.V.E. is the ruling government. They have Superman clones as their soldiers and brain washed heroes as the Supermen's leaders. The heroes eventually manage to break in to H.I.V.E.'s building were they find the original Superman. They free him and he begins destroying the whole building. It collapses, with the Supermen dying and the brain washes heroes returning to normal. Superman thanks the heroes before the disappear. #The heroes reunite when Metron sends the heroes to a world where people somehow turned into soldiers for a version of Brainiac using energy of the Lantern rings to keep the people under control. The heroes soon discover Brainiac killed all his heroes by disguising himself as Hal Jordan, his first victim and blowing up the Justice League HQ. Soon the heroes combat the soldiers and it is revealed they have suits powered by the energy of the sun. Arsenal manages to take out a few of them before they capture Arsenal. The heroes head towards Brainiac's HQ, and faces some of his soldiers. Soon the heroes free Arsenal, and fought Brainiac. They manages to blow up the planet before escaping. #The heroes are sent to a world were it seems Lex Luthor has taken over. They wonder around, finding out that there isn't one Luthor in this wolrd, but four, as Luthor cloned himself in an attempt to get more help in defeating Superman, however the clones turned on Luthor and killed him, eventually taking over themselves. The heroes break in to LexCorp were they find the Luthors. The heroes get in to a fight with them, ending in three Luthors being killed and the last blowing up the building. The heroes manage to escape, but it is revealed Arsenal has lost his arm in the blast. He tells everyone he is fine, but they are all worried for him, with the worry only growing when they are sent back to their home worlds. #A mysterious man claims he can grow Arsenal's arm back if he can do a favor. Soon the heroes discover Arsenal gone rouge and went to a world where imps ruled the world. The heroes chase Arsenal discovering Arsenal is sent to steal a valuable gem that can manipulate matter. The heroes gained help of Batman's number one fan Bat-Mite. The heroes find Arsenal and begin fighting him. Soon a portal opens and Arsenal disappears. Soon a mysterious person sends Imp soldiers to fight the heroes. The heroes manage to get Bat-Mite to teleport them back to Metron's home world. At the end it shows Arsenal giving the gem to the man who turns Arsenal to dust, and then walks away showing a question mark tatooed on his back. #The team wonder around New Genises before Metron finds them and says he has a job for them. They don't want to go on the job but Metron doesn't care and sends them anyway. While there, it is clear that the heroes still miss Arsenal. Eventually it becomes clear why they're there, Zod is about to attack and Superman doesn't exist. The heroes all work together to fight off Zod's army with the battle ending in Manhunter Batman sucking himself, Zod and Zod's army in to the Phantom Zone. After this, what's left of the team, Supergirl, The Flash, OMAC and Wonder Woman, all confront Metron who makes it up to them by giving them back Manhunter Batman and giving them a heroic version of Brainiac who is just a small floating ball to help them. They forgive Metron for now, that is until Batman reveals he heard something while in the Phantom Zone, "do not trust the man in the chair". #Metron sends the team to a world where Time frozen and it is stuck in Egyptian times. The team is sent to find and collect a mysterious item known as the Black Sapphire. The team encounters a version of Hawkman and Hawkwoman. The TBD. Notes *The heroes are taken and travel to worlds outside the usual 52 universes. *The Arsenal from the world were the sun doesn't exist has no clue who Superman is. *Some planets get destroyed in their missions. Category:Comics